ll Re Leone
by chillykitty101
Summary: Italian for 'The Lion King'  Basically the movie,with Hetalia characters.  LovixFemerica Rated T,because we all know Lovi has a potty mouth,even in a kid's movie.Some characters are slightly or majorly  OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Let's start,ne? This is the movie 'Lion King' with Hetalia Characters BTW.**

**Disclaimer:I know not Hetalia or Lion King**

**Re Leone**

Animals of all kind were gathering. Gathering for the celebration of King Antonio's and Queen Bella's New-Born Cub.

_"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_ [Here comes a lion, Father]

_Sithi uhm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama _[Oh yes, it's a lion]

_Siyo Nqoba _[We're going to conquer]

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _[A lion and a leopard come to this open place]

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)"_

A flock of storks flew beside a waterfall,heading towards Pride Rock,King Antonio's Home. Zebras and many other animals were doing the same,just running across the golden African plains,instead of flying.

_"From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done"_

Elephants paraded towards the Rock,wanting to see this new to-be-king.

_"There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round"_

As the animals gathered around Pride Rock,King Antonio is watching them from the peak of the rock,with his trusty servant,a hornbill named Ludwig.

_"It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all"_

Ludwig bowed gracefully to his king,who nodded and smiled at him.

_"Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love"_

As the animals separated,a mandrill named Arthur walked out,and they all bowed to him. He climbed carefully,but quickly,to where Antonio was standing.

_"Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding"_

Arthur and Antonio embraced each other,like close friends,with of course,they were.

_"In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life"_

Antonio lead Arthur into the den of the rock,where Queen Bella was holding their cub,Lovino.

Arthur split open a fruit and put some on Lovino's head,then covered it with sand,making Lovino sneeze. After that,he picked the cub up and ascended to the point of the rock,and held Lovino up for the crowd of animals to see.

_"It's the Circle of Life"_

The animals all cheered in their own way. Zebras whinnied,elephants stomped,birds ruffled their feathers.

_"And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love"_

The sun broke through the dark clouds,and one beam happened to shine of where Arthur was holding Lovino.

_"Till we find our place"_

One by one,every animal bowed down to the future king of the wilderness.

_"On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life"_

_ll Re Leone_

A mouse squeaked and ran across the stone rock floor,sniffing for any crumbs of food. the mouse squealed and began to run away,but Abel's large paw swooped out and caught it.

"Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King.

Abel exhaled and continued his rant.

"And you... shall never see the light of another day."He laughed,though his mouth was closed. He opened with mouse,and started to place the frightened mouse into his mouth.

"... Adieu..." He whispered,with a quiet laugh.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Ludwig said as he flew in,interrupting Abel's 'lunch'.

Abel sighed,putting the mouse under his paw.

"What do _you_ want?" He drawled.

"I'm here to announce that King Antonio is on his way." Ludwig paused to bow at the king's name.

" ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."he finished.

As Abel was distracted by Ludwig,the mouse escaped from his hand and scurried to it's hole.

"Oh now look,Ludwig;You've made me lose my lunch." Abel said in mock sadness.

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." Ludwig announced,in pride of his king.

"Oooh... I quiver with _FEAR." _Abel crouched down,baring his teeth at Ludwig.

"Now Abel,don't look at me that way... HELP!" Ludwig slowly back up,getting nervous at that look Abel was giving him.

Abel quickly pounced,capturing Ludwig in his mouth.

"Abel!..." Antonio's voice could be heard from close by.

"Mm-hmm?"Abel muffled,Ludwig still in his mouth.

"Drop Him" Antonio said firmly,turning to face Abel.

Ludwig's beak pooped out from Abel's mouth,"_Impeccable_ timing, your majesty." He said,relief evident in his voice.

Abel reluctantly spit Ludwig from his mouth,and the servant tumbled out,covered in saliva.

"Eyyccch." Ludwig inspected himself.

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Abel said sarcastically,walking up to Antonio.

"Bella and I didn't see you at the presentation of Lovino." Antonio said,looking Abel in the eye.

"That was_ today_? Oh, I feel simply _awful._" Abel said in mock astonishment,turning to scrape his claws on a rock. Ludwig cringed slightly at the horrible sound.

"Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born." Abel said,glaring at the scrapes he made.

"That "hairball" is my son... and your future king." Antonio said,voice still firm.

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy." Abel said sarcastically,turning to exit his 'humble' abode.

"Don't turn your back on _me_, Scar" Antonio warned. Abel looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, no, Antonio. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me." He retorted cockily.

Antonio roared and leaped in front of Abel."Is that a _challenge_?" He asked angrily,baring his teeth.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you." Abel replied.

"Pity!Why not?" Ludwig asked,flying forward. Abel looked at Ludwig.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength" Abel looked squarely at Antonio.

"...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." With that said,Abel walked past Antonio,head down.

Ludwig flew up to Antonio with a deep sigh."There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually." He said,perching on his shoulder.  
>"And they always manage to ruin special occasions." he muttered,rolling his eyes to heaven.<p>

"What am I going to do with him?" Antonio asked him.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug." Ludwig suggested.

"Ludwig!" Antonio chided,though he had a joking tone.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him." Ludwig added,and they both walked away,chuckling.

* * *

><p>At his home tree,wise old Arthur was painting. Painting the new prince to be exact.<p>

Arthur mumbled to himself,the only word that a second person would here would be "Lovino"

"Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh..."Arthur laughed,completing the ceremonial crown on his masterpiece.

"Lovino" He said,with a almost curious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY,FINISH CHAPTER 1!In case some people are confused,<strong>

**Sarabi-Bella(Belgium)**  
><strong>Mufasa-Antonio(Spain)<strong>  
><strong>Simba-Lovino(S Italy<strong>)  
><strong>Rafiki-Arthur(England<strong>)  
><strong>Nala-Amelia(FemAmerica<strong>)  
><strong>Scar-Abel(Netherlands<strong>)  
><strong>Banzai-Roderich(Austria<strong>)  
><strong>Ed-Gilbert(Prussia<strong>)  
><strong>Shenzi-Elizaveta(Hungary)<strong>  
><strong>Pumbaa-Feliciano(N Italy<strong>)  
><strong>Timon-Feliks(Poland<strong>)  
><strong>Sarafina(NalaAmelia's Mom)-Alice(FemEngland**)  
><strong>Zazu-Ludwig(Germany<strong>)  
><strong>Kirara-Madeline(FemCanada<strong>)  
><strong>Random Lioness in second chapter-Meimei(Taiwan)<strong>

**Gopher in second chapter-Yao(China)**

**Amelia-Chan probably won't come in til the third or fourth chapter TT^TT** **I'm very sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya,chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer:I know not Hetalia or Lion King**

Re Leone

Lovino,now a full grown cub,entered his parents 'den,

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad,you bastard, we gotta go. Wake the frick up!" Lovino said,pouncing up to them.

"Oomph!" A lioness named Meimei grunted.

"Sorry! ...Oops" Lovino finally made it to his parents.

"Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad,You Bastard, Dad, Dad, Dad,You Bastard, Dad, Dad-" Lovino repeated like a broken record,breaking his "Dad's" only twice to swear.

"Your son... is awake." Bella said,yawning sleepily.

"Before sunrise, he's YOUR son." Antonio returned,just as sleepily.

"Dad? Daad! Come on,You Bastard!" Lovino called,tugging at his father's ear.

"Daa- Whoa!" Lovino lost his grip and tumbled down and into something. That didn't keep him down for long,though,as he soon butted Antonio,who just looked at his son through half-lidded eyes.

"You fricking _promised_!" Lovino said,impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." Antonio said,slowly getting up.

"Yeah!Finally!" Lovino cheered and leaped out of the den,luckily missing any lionesses.

Antonio yawned and he and Bella followed Lovino to the top of their home. Lovino rubbed up against Bella,who nudged him and stayed behind in return.

Lovino followed his father to the point of Pride Rock.

"Look, Lovi. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Antonio told his son.

"Wow." Lovino gaped,looking from his place next to his father.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day,Lovino, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." Antonio said wisely.

"And this will all be mine?" Lovino asked,still gaping.

"Everything." Antonio confirmed,smiling.

"Everything the light touches" Lovino repeated,looking around. He spotted a rip-rap canon to the north,and instantly became interested.

"What about that shadowy place?" He asked.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there,Lovi"

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Lovino said,confused.

"Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time." Antonio reminded his son,starting down the rock.

"There's_ more_?" Lovino asked,awed.

Antonio just chuckled "Lovi..."

Antonio lead Lovino to a Savannah pasture.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." The king said to Lovino.

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Lovino asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Lovi, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Antonio explained.

Ludwig suddenly flew in. "Good morning, sire!" he said,bowing.

"Good morning, Ludwig." Antonio greeted back.

"Checking in... with the morning report." Ludwig said,standing straight.

"Fire Away" The king said,shrugging.

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..." Ludwig droned on and on.

"Oh,really?" Antonio said,though he seemed a bit distracted.

Lovino got bored from listening to Ludwig's report/rant,and started to pounce on a grasshopper,but missed.

"And the baboons are going _ape_ over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all..." Ludwig continued,not noticing Antonio's lack of enthusiasm.

"What are you doing, son?" Antonio asked,directing his attention to Lovino.

"What does it fricking look like?Pouncing!" Lovino said,looking disappointingly at his empty paws.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." His father whispered,pointing at Ludwig.

"The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they _can't..."_Ludwig _still _continued.

"Ludwig,could you turn around?" Antonio requested,smiling.

"Yes, sire."Ludwig turned before continuing immediately."The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ..."

"Stay low to the ground." Antonio whispered,with Lovino doing as he was told.

"Cheetahs never prosper..." Ludwig said,unaware of his sad fate.

"Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah... " Antonio continued,slightly adjusting Lovino's position.

"What going on?" Ludwig asked,realizing something was amiss.

"A pouncing lesson." Antonio said,acting like it was nothing.

"Oh very good. Pouncing."Ludwig instantly caught on though.

"_Pouncing_! Oh no, sire, you _can't_ be serious..." He panicked,looking back at the king and his son.

Antonio simply made a gesture for him to turn back around.

"Oh... this is so humiliating." Ludwig sighed to himself,yet did as he was told.

"Try not to make a sound." Antonio continued to whisper instructions to his son.

"What are you telling him,Antonio?"Ludwig questioned,looking around uneasily."Antonio?Lovino?" He said,noticing they seemed to have dissapeared.

Suddenly,Lovino made a full pounce from seemingly _nowhere_,that knocked Ludwig to the ground.

"That's very good" Antonio managed between chuckles,because Kings _absolutely do not _laugh fully

"Ludwig!" A gopher named Yao emerged from under said servant.

"Yes?" Ludwig asked,exasperated.

"Sir. News from the underground." Yao said,saluting.

"Now,this time-" Antonio was cut off by Ludwig's urgent cry.

"Sire!Hyenas!In the Pride Lands!" Ludwig said,flapping frantically.

"Ludwig,take Lovino home" Antonio said,suddenly serious.

"Oi,Dad,can't I come?" Lovino asked,wanting to see his father beat hyena-ass.

"No,Lovi" Antonio said curtly,then headed off in a full gallop.

"I never fricking get to go _anywhere_." Lovino said,sulking.

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." Ludwig reassured,as they headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay,second chapter done!i should have the third one done and maybe up by tomorrow!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Let's get the show on the road!**

**Disclaimer:I know not Hetalia or Lion King**

ll Re Leone

"Hey Uncle Bastard! Guess what!" Lovino hollared,hopping forward to his uncle.

"I _despise_ guessing games." Abel muttered,looking at his nehpew.

"_I'm_ going to be the frickin' king of Pride Rock." Lovino stated proudly.

"Oh goody." Abel said sarcastically,though Lovino payed him no attention.

"My dad just showed me the whole fricking kingdom;and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh." Lovino said,a bit greedily,looking over the edge of the rock.

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not _leaping_ for joy. Bad back, you know." Abel told Lovino sarcastically,floping on his side.

"Hey, Uncle Bastard? When I'm king, what'll that make you?" Lovino asked,facing Abel.

"A monkey's uncle." was his reply.

"Heh heh. You're so friking weird." Lovino said,laughing just a bit.

"You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" Abel asked,a evil idea forming in his mind.

"Everything." Lovino responded,nodding proudly.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?" Abel pressed,going through with his plan.

"Well, no... he said I can't go there." Lovino muttered dissapointedly.

"And he's _absolutely_ right. It's_ far _too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there." Abel told him,emphising his words heavily.

"Well, I'm fricking brave! What's out th-" Lovino started,but was cut of by his uncle.

"No, I'm sorry, Lovino, I just can't tell you." Abel said,voice full of mock smpathy.

"Why the hell not?" Lovino asked,face pulled into a cute little pout.

"Lovino,Lovino, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew." Abel said,rubbing and patting Lovino's head.

Lovino snorted sarcastially,"Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew." he said.

"All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince...Oops!" Abel said in mock suprise.

"An elephant _what_? Whoa." Lovino's eyes widened,though his voice what filled with enthusiasim.

"Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all..." Abel said in 'dismay',"Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place." He continued dramatically.

After a good amount of thinking,Lovvino replied,"No problem."

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret." Abel whispered the last part, as Lovino ran off the rock. Soon,Abel went off the other end of the rock with an all familar evil smile.

* * *

><p>Lovino ran to where he was sure his best friends was,and wasn't all that suprised to see his Mother and Alice,Amelia's mother,there too.<p>

"Hey, Amelia." Lovino said,aproaching Amelia.

"Hi, Lovi." Amelia returned,giggling when Lovino growled at the nickanme everyone gave him.

"Come on. I just heard about this fricking great place." Lovino said,next to Amelia now.

"Lovi! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath." Amelia said through clenched teeth.

"And it's time for yours." Queen Bella said,laughing as she picking up her struggling proceeded to give him a bath.

"Mom! ...Mom. You're fricking messing up my mane." Lovino protested angrily,and Bella smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'm fricking clean. Can we go now?" He asked,egarly looking at his mother.

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb." Amelia put in.

"No. It's really fricking cool." Lovino assured her.

"So where is this "really cool" place?" Bella asked,leaving out the 'fricking',because Queens_ absolutely do not swear!_

"Oh." Lovino paused to think up a cover story,"Uh... around the water hole." He said.

"The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?" Amelia asked,frowning at her friend.

" I'll SHOW you when we fricking GET there." Lovino whispered.

"Oh." Amelia whispered back,before returning her voice to normal."Uh... Mom, can I go with Lovi?" She asked.

"Hmm... What do you think,Bella?" Alice asked,smiling.

"Well..." Her Highness trailed off,thinking abuot the things that could go wrong.

"Pleeeease?" Amelia and Lovino asked at the same time,with broad,forced grins.

"It's all right with me..." Bella finaly said,caving at the cubs' cuteness.

"All _right_!"Amelia cheered.

"_Yeah!_"Lovino cheered too.

"...As long as Ludwig goes with you." Bella added,smiling again. Amelia and Lovino stopped dead in their celebration.

"No. Not _Ludwig!_" Lovino groaned.

* * *

><p>As the cubs were walking boredly after Ludwig to their 'destination',Ludwig was talking. <em>Again.<em>

"Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave." Ludwig said,looking at the cubs momentarily,before turing back.

"So,where we really going?"Amelia whispered.

"A fricking elephant graveyard." Lovino said excitedly.

"Wow!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Shhh! Ludwig." Lovino hissed,hushing her.

"Right. So how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" Amelia asked,bringing her voice back down to a whisper.

As the cubs were exchanging had stopped.

"Oh, I know how we can -" Lovino started.

"Oh, just look at you two." Ludwig said,flying down,"Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be _thrilled..." _He continued,landing in front of them." ...what with your being betrothed and all." he finished.

"Be-what?" Lovino said,raising an eyebrow.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Ludwig tried.

"Meaning...?" Amelia asked this time.

"One day, you two are going to be _married_!" Ludwig said,as though holding onto coat lapels.

Lovino stuck his tounge out."Yuck!"

"_Ewww." _Amelia copied Lovino immedietly.

"I can't marry her. She's my _friend_." Lovino told Ludwig.

"Yeah. It'd be too weird." Amelia agreed.

"Well, sorry to _burst your bubble_, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition..." Ludwig said mimicked Ludwig at his last words.

"...going back generations." Ludwig finished.

"Well, when _I'm_ king, that'll be the _first_ thing to go." Lovino said.

"Not so long as I'm around." Ludwig reminded him.

"Well, in that case, you're fired." Lovino shot back.

"Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that." Ludwig noted,poking Lovino's nose.

"Well, he's the _future_ king." Amelia put in.

"Yeah." Lovino said,thumping Ludwig's chest." So you have to do what I _tell_ you."

"Not _yet _I don't. And with an attitude like _that_, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." Ludwig responded.

"Hmph. Not the way _I_ see it." Lovino said.

The colors in the forest suddenly turned bright,vibrant,and clashy colors.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!" _Lovino sang.

_"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair" _Ludwig repsonded,plucking at Lovino's hair,accidenitly choosing the weird curl that was off to the right of his head.

"C-chigi!..

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before" _Lovino said,recovering and stickinghis head in a plant,making a mane of leaves.

_"I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR_" Lovino sang,climbing on a branch,and on 'roar',shouted at Ludwig,sending him tumbling into a puddle.

_"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing" _Ludwig said,drying his face on a red 'towel',however,this 'towel' turned tout to be a elephant. The elephant hit Ludwig with his trunk like a golf club,sending him skipping like a stone across a pool of shallow water. The two cubs followed immediately.

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_ Lovino exclaimed.

_"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you __**think**__..."_ Ludwig spoke.

Lovino and Amelia surrounded Ludwig,one on either side.

**Lovino:**

_No one saying do this_

Ludwig:

**Now when I said that, I -**

_Amelia:_

No one saying be there

Ludwig:

**What I meant was...**

**Lovino:**

_No one saying stop that_

Ludwig:

**Look, what you don't realize...**

_**Lovino and Amelia:**_

_No one saying see here_

Ludwig:

**Now see here!**

_"Free to run around all day" _Lovino sang,him and Amelia jumping on ostriches.

_"Well, that's definitely out..."_ Ludwig muttered.

"_Free to do it all my way!" _Lovino sang,him and Amelia's ostriches running through the forest.

Ludwig flew ahead of them,looking back to talk,not paying attention to the front of him.

_"I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart-"_ Thwunk. Luwig dropped down from him running into a _rhino's butt._

_"Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start" _Lovino sang,looking at Ludwig.

_"If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!" _Ludwig had perched on a branch that was floating down the river,heading towards a waterfall. Once the log dropped,Ludwig soon did too,but quickly flew up and flew towards the cubs.

_"This child is getting wildly out of wing" _He said.

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" _Lovino said,ignoring little Ludwig.

Lovino and Amelia trotted up and moved though a corridor of zebras standing at attention. When Ludwig tried to follow,they all turned and raised their tails. Quickly,the hornbill covered himself with a wing.

Amelia and Lovino were running past a elephant herd,dodging all the feet. Ludwig flew overhead,looking for them.

_"Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right" _Lovino directed the herd of various animals,Ludwig squawking as he was trampled. Lovino hopped up a ladder of girrafe heads.

_"Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!" _He sang,sliding down a giraffe's neck,sticking a theatrical pose.

_"Not yet!"_ Ludwig quickly protested.

_"Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Lovino's finest fling" _The animals sang,forming a pyramid,with Amelia and Lovino on top.

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!" _Lovino sang with the animals,as they triwled and toppled,ending with a rhino sitting on poor Ludwig.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Lovino? Amelia?" Ludwig's muffled voice came from below the gray rhino butt.

* * *

><p><strong>yay,end chapie!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3,Part 2

**Yay,Chapter 3,Part 2!**

****Disclaimer:I know not Hetalia or Lion King****

l Re Leone

Lovino and Amelia were making their way towards the elephant grave yard,laughing over their triumph.

"All right, it fricking worked!" Lovino cheered.

"We lost 'im." Amelia agreed.

"I... am a fricking genius." Lovino said arrogantly.

"Hey, Genius, it was my idea." Amelia playfully growled.

"Yeah, but I fricking pulled it off." Lovino argued.

"With me!" Amelia retorted.

"Oh yeah? ...Rrarr!" Lovino pounced on Amelia,sending them rolling across the ground,Amelia coming out on top.

"Ha. Pinned ya." Amelia teased.

Hey, lemme up." Lovino said,annoyed.

As Amelia did so,Lovino pounced again,and send them tumbling into the rip-rap canon. Amelia pinned him down,in the same position.

"Pinned ya again." Amelia smiled evilly. Nearby,a geyser made a loud noise of ejecting steam. The cubs paused in their banter and surveyed their surroundings. A dark,craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants was their scenery.

"This is it. We made it." Lovino said,awed. They looked over the edge of the ledge they were on. Nearby,a large bull elephant skull lay.

"Whoa!" Lovino and Amelia exclaimed,both catching sight of it.

"It's really creepy." Amelia noted.

"Yeah... Isn't it great?" Lovino smiled.

"We could get in big trouble." Amelia said,relishing her naughtiness.

"I know, huh." Lovino said,enjoying it to.

" I wonder if its brains are still in there." Amelia said,staring at the skull.

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out." Lovino told her,actually walking towards the skull.

As Lovino reached the mouth of the deceased elephant,Ludwig came from nowhere and landed in front of them,giving a sharp squawk of "Wrong!".

"The only checking out _you_ will do will be to check out of here." Ludwig insisted.

"Aw,_ man_." Lovino groaned at their misfortune.

"We're _way_ beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands." Ludwig continued.

"Huh. Look. Banana Beak is fricking scared. Heh." Lovino smirked.

"That's _Mr. _Banana Beak to you, _fuzzy_. And right now we are all in very real danger. " Ludwig said,poking Lovino's nose.

Lovino moved closer to the skull.

"Danger?_ Hah_! I walk on the wild side. I fricking laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" He said. Instantly,more laughing was heard,and Lovino chickened out to run behind Ludwig and Amelia.

"Well, well, well, Roderich. What have we got here?" A hyena asked,looking at another one..

"Hmm. I don't know,Elizaveta. Uh... what do you think, Gilbert?" Roderich asked the third one,who just laughed crazily. They circled around the cubs and Ludwig menacingly.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of _trespassers_!" Roderich accused,not stopping the circle.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh..." Ludwig told him nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you." Elizaveta said,looking closely at Ludwig.  
>"You're Antonio's little stooge." She said.<p>

"_I_, madam, am the king's majordomo." Ludwig corrected.

"And that would make _you_...?" Roderich looked at Lovino.

"The future king." Lovino said bravely.

"Do you know what we _do_ to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Elizaveta threatened.

"Puh. You can't do fricking anything me." Lovino stated.

"Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land." Ludwig said nervously.

"But Ludwig, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers." Lovino said curiously.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." Ludwig whispered.

"Who are you calling "oopid-stay?" Roderich asked,getting angry,ready to sing Chopin.

"My, my, my. Look at the sun" Ludwig said,trying to hurry the cubs away.

"It's time to go!:

"Wha I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.t's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner." Elizaveta smiled.

"Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around!" Roderich said. "Get it? Lion around!" He added,laughing.

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?" Elizaveta supplied.

As they were laughing,Gilbert jumped up and started gesticulating and jabbering.

"What? Gilbert? What is it?" Elizaveta asked.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Roderich asked,looking where Gilbert was pointing.

"No. Why?" Elizaveta asked,eyebrow raised.

"Because there it goes!" Roderich pointed too,showing Elizaveta Ludwig,Amelia,and Lovino running away.

Ludwig was caught in mid-flight.

"Did we lose 'em?" Amelia asked,looking back.

"I think so. Where the hell is Ludwig?" Lovino returned with a question of his own.

The hyenas had Ludwig a steam vent. Roderich is holding the poor hornbill.

"The little majordomo bird hippity-hopped all the way to the birdie-boiler." Roderich said,stuffing Ludwig into a geyser,plugging it up.

"Oh no. Not the birdie-boiler!" Ludwig exclaimed,as the geyser shot him off in a trail of steam. The trio of hyenas laughed hysterically.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Lovino said,approaching the hyenas.

"Like... you?" Elizaveta asked,grinning.

"Oops,CHIGI!" Lovino exclaimed,running away,the trio pursuing them. They darted around behind them and poked their through an active methane vent.

"BOO!" All three yelled,followed by maniacal laughter.

The hyenas chased the cubs up and over the skull and the cubs slipped away by sliding down the skeleton's spine. They shot off the end of the spine and land of a hillside of bones.

"Lovi!" Amelia cried. Lovino looked back,and saw,to his terror,Amelia slipping back down the pile.

"Aaaaiee!" Amelia cried,looking at the hyenas just below her.

Lovino bravely ran back and clawed Elizaveta across the cheek,drawing blood and distracting her while Amelia escaped. Elizaveta became enraged at this and the trio chased th cubs quickly and corner them in a cave.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Roderich taunted,

Lovino tried to roar,but only produced a medium-sized yowl.

"Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on." Elizaveta teased.

Lovino opened his mouth again,but instead,they heard a full-sized roar.

"Huh?" All three hyena's heads whipped around to the sight of King Antonio charging towards them. He knocked them around until they were cringing under him.

"Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle." Elizaveta begged.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Roderich winced.

"Silence!" Antonio shouted with a half-roar.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now." Roderich agreed hastily.

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Elizaveta plead.

"If you ever come near my son again..." Antonio threatened.

"Oh this is... this is your son?" Elizaveta exclaimed,idea forming.

"Oh, your son?" Roderich asked,catching on.

"Did you know that?" Elizaveta asked Roderich.

"No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?" He replied.

"No! Of course not." Elizaveta agreed.

"No." Roderich repeated.

"Gilbert?" They both looked hopefully at Gilbert.

All he did was stupidly nod 'Yes'

Antonio roared.

"Toodles!" Roderich exclaimed,and like a gunshot,they scampered off.

Ludwig lighted in front of Antonio,and gave him a "That'll show 'em" Nod,but quickly withered under his king's glare.

"Dad, I..." Lovino started,approaching his father.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Antonio's tone was sad,angry,and accusing.

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry." Lovino said,having nothing else to say.

"Let's go home." Antonio said sternly.

They all started walking back to the Pride Lands,the cubs' heads bent down in shame.

"I thought you were very brave." Amelia whispered to Lovino softly.

Unknown to them,Abel was watching from a ledge,obviously not happy.

* * *

><p>Back with the cubs,they were still walking home,Antonio was in front,Ludwig in Middle,and the still sulking cubs in back.<p>

"Ludwig?" Antonio asked,still stern.

"Y-yes,Sire?" Ludwig asked,flying forward and lighting in front of him,his trepidation showing.

"Take Amelia home. I've got to teach my son a lesson." Antonio said firmly.

Lovino crouched lower to the ground,as if trying to hide. Ludwig flew back to the cubs.

"Come,Amelia. Lovino..." Ludwig put his wings on Lovino's shoulders with a heavy sigh,and then gave him a reassuring pat.

"Good Luck" With that,Ludwig and Amelia unwillingly left Lovino alone with the king,Amelia taking one last look at her friends.

"Lovino!" Antonio called,still very stern. The word seemed to reverberated in the night air.

Lovino turns and slowly walked towards his father. Lovino looked down and saw his forepaw fit just inside only the palmprint of this father's paw. Lovino realized his father could easily do much,much more that discipline him,and that he had some very big shoes to fill. Lovino harshly realized also,how young and small he was compared to his father. He looked up and, quite courageously,continued to come forward.

Antonio looked deep in though for a few moments,not looking at Lovino. Finally,he turned to him.

"Lovino,I'm very disappointed in you." He said sadly.

"I know." was all Lovino said,but all that anybody needed to know he was seriously hurting inside.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what worse, you put Amelia in danger!" Antonio continued angrily.

Lovino was trying not to cry,and with a voice crack he said."I-..I was just trying to be brave like you."

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Lovino... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." His father said with a sigh.

"But you're not fricking scared of anything." Lovino protested,voice still weak.

"I was today." Antonio told him.

"You were?" Lovino asked,with a disbelieving tone.

"Yes..." Antonio said,bending down close to Lovino. "I thought I might lose you." He finished.

"Oh." Lovino said,lightening slightly. "I guess even fricking kings get scared,huh?" He mused thoughtfully.

"Mm-hmm" Antonio nodded.

"But you know what?" Lovino whispered conspiratorially.

"What?" Antonio whispered back.

"I think those fricking hyenas-bastards where even scareder." Lovino told his father

"'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Came here,you!" Antonio said with a gentle laugh.

Antonio bent down to pick Lovino up and give him a noogie.

"Oh no no... Aaagh!Errrggh!" Lovino struggled under his father's strong grip. They tussled playfully for a brief while.

"Oh, come here.." Lovino said as Antonio playfully ran away. "Hah!Gotcha!" He exclaimed,pouncing at his father.

Somehow,they ended up with Antonio laid down,and Lovino on his head.

"Dad?" Lovino asked.

"Hmm?" Antonio looked up at his son in acknowledgment.

"We're pals,right?" Lovino said.

"Right" Antonio agreed,with another gentle laugh.

"And we'll always be together,right?" Lovino asked again.

Antonio sat up,Lovino now on his broad shoulder. "Lovi... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars." Antonio told his son.

"Really?" Lovino asked,awed,looking at the vast dark blue sky filled with glittering white-yellow sparkles.

"Yes... So whenever you feel alone,just remember that those kinds will always be there to guide you... And so will I." Antonio said wisely.

* * *

><p><strong>End! Next Chapter maybe up by tomorrow.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay,4th chapter! This is really just the song 'Be Prepared;',so skip if ya want,though I wouldn't recommend,since the next chapter with be Antonio/Mufasa's death scene...D':**

******Disclaimer:I know not Hetalia or Lion King******

* * *

><p>ll Re Leone<p>

Elizaveta,Gilbert,and Roderich were in a cave,Gilbert and Roderich sitting next to each other,Elizaveta sitting off to the side.

"Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week!" Roderich complained,showing numerous scratches on his... behind area. Gilbert laughed at his misery and dismay.

"It's not funny, _Gilbert_!" Roderich snarled at him. Gilbert tried to stop,but ended up bursting out worse.

"Hey,shut up!" Roderich tried,but Gilbert just _wouldn't_ stop laughing.

Roderich had enough and tackled Gilbert,starting to fight.

"Will you knock it off!" Elizaveta butting in,angrily.

While Roderich stopped,Gilbert continued,biting his own leg.

"Well, he started it!" Roderich protested childishly.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." Elizaveta scolded them.

"Man, I hate dangling." Roderich agreed,not noticing a drop of saliva hanging from his mouth.

"Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be _runnin' _the joint." Elizaveta complained.

"Yeah. Man, I _hate_ lions." Roderich agreed again.

"So pushy." Elizaveta started.

"And hairy." Roderich added in.

"And stinky."

"And man, are they..."

"_UuuugLY_!" They exclaimed together,laughing.

"Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad." Abel commented,from his perch where he saw the chase.

"Ohh." Roderich said,relived it was only Abel. "Oh, Abel, it's just you." he said.

"We were afraid it was somebody important." Elizaveta said,unknown to them,their soon to be sad fate.

"Yeah, you know, like Antonio" Roderich agreed.

"Yeah." Elizaveta nodded.

"I see." Abel said,not impressed.

"Now that's _power_." Roderich commented.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder." Elizaveta revealed.

"_Antonio_" Roderich said.

"Ooooh... Do it again." Elizaveta demanded,after shivering.

"_Antonio_" Roderich repeated.

"Oooooh!" Elizaveta shivered again,worse this time.

"Antonio. Antonio! _Antonio_!" Roderich said,seeing Elizaveta's pain/pleasure.

"...Oooh! It tingles me!" Elizaveta said in hysterical laughter.

"I'm _surrounded_ by idiots." Abel stated bluntly.

"Not you, Abel;I mean,you're one of us. I mean, you're our friend" Roderich reminded him.

"Charmed." Abel said sarcastically.

"Ooh,I _like _that. He's not king, but he's still _so_ proper." Elizaveta commented.

"Yeah. Hey,hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Abel old buddy,old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?" Roderich asked eagerly.

"I don't think you really deserve this." Abel said,holding out a zebra's haunch. "I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. " He said,though dropping it for them. "And you couldn't even dispose of them." He finished.

"Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was _alone_, Abel" Elizaveta commented,mouth full.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do-" Roderich paused to swallow," kill Antonio?" He asked.

"__Precisely.__" Abel stated,and the three paused their eating to look at him questioningly. He jumped down to the hyenas.

Flames and gas poured beside him as he walked towards the trio. He paced slowly around Gilbert,who was still gnawing the zebra bone.

_"I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs" _On 'Pay Attention',Abel swatted Gilbert's bone away,causing the hyena to come to attention and salute. Abel waved a paw in front of Gilbert's blank eyes to prove his point ,all Gilbert did,however,was to loll his tongue out.

_"But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares" _Elizaveta and Roderich were laughing on a ledge behind Abel,and on 'You' he turned and leaped at them,knocking them into geysers,which blew them into the air.

_"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era_

_Is tiptoeing nearer" _Abel sang,on a ledge,though soon running down to the floor.

_"And where do we feature?" _Elizaveta asked.

_"Just listen to teacher" _Abel replied,grabbing her cheek. Elizaveta rubbed it after he let go,her cheek was now bruised red.

_"I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!" _Abel leaped up beside Gilbert,you was chewing on the bone again,and kicked him of the ledge.

The hyena trio all tumbled into a bone pile,and come out with different skull helmets on.

_"Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?" _Roderich asked.

_"For the death of the king!" _Abel replied,still standing on the ledge.

_"Why? Is he sick?" _Roderich asked,puzzled. Abel grabbed him by the throat.

_"No, fool - we're going to kill him. Lovino too."_ He explained,irritated.

_"Great idea! Who needs a king?" _Roderich exclaimed.

_"No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!" _Elizaveta and Roderich sang in sing-song voices,Elizaveta dancing around Roderich.

_"Idiots! There will be a king!" _Abel roared.

_"Hey, but you said, uh..." _Roderich weakly protested.

_"I will be king! ...Stick with me" _Abel gave a triumph,toothy grin_,"and you'll never go hungry again!" _He announced_._

_"Yaay! All right! Long live the king!" _Elizaveta and Roderich cheered.

Thousands more hyenas began to march,like an army.

_"Long live the king! Long live the king!" _They chanted.

_"It's great that we'll soon be connected._

_With a king who'll be all-time adored." _They sang.

_"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board" _Abel reminded them,slicing a finger across his throat.

_"The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!" _Abel snapped the last line,jumping off his ledge to single out on hapless hyena,sending him tumbling into a fiery crevice.

"_So prepare for the coup of the century_

**Oooh!**

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

**Oooh... La! La! La!**

_Meticulous planning_

**We'll have food!**

_Tenacity spanning_

**Lots of food**

_Decades of denial_

**We repeat**

_Is simply why I'll_

**Endless meat**

_Be king undisputed_

**Aaaaaaah...**

_Respected, saluted_

**...aaaaaaah...**

_And seen for the wonder I am_

**...aaaaaaah!**

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

**Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

_Be prepared!" _Abel and the hyena sang,raising up on pieces of rock.

_"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -_

_Be prepared!" _The hyenas sang,even Gilbert,as stuck pose on the rock,with Abel on top. They all laughed evilly. Somewhere,a drum crashed.

* * *

><p><strong>End! Ooh,Dang you,Abel! Don' kill Antonio,buuut,this is how the movie goes,next chapter up by tomorrow..<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

***sob* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...stupid Movie making Mufasa die, now I have to make ANTONIO die. ANTONIO. SPAIN. DAMN YOU DISNEEEEEEEEEY!D:**

****Disclaimer:I know not Hetalia or Lion King****

* * *

><p>ll Re Leone<p>

Clouds rolled lazily in the blue African sky.

"Now you wait here. Your father has a _marvelous_ surprise for you." Abel told Lovino,placing him on a rock at the bottom of the gully.

"Ooh. What the frick is it?" Lovino asked eagerly.

"If I _told_ you, it wouldn't _be_ a surprise, now would it?" Abel scolded slightly.

"If you tell me,I'll still _act_ surprised!" Lovino prompted.

"Ho ho ho. You are such a _naughty_ boy." Abel said,chuckling.

"Come on, Uncle Bastard!" Lovino whined.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing" Abel said at a loss for words.

Lovino's expression showed he resented his uncles' dismissive attitude, but he soon shrugged it off.

"Well!I'd better go get him!" Abel exclaimed,turning around.

"I'll go with you." Lovino insisted,hopping of the rock.

"_No_!" Abel shouted,with a snapping tone. "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..." Abel recovered.

"Y-you _know_ about t-that?" Lovino asked,shocked.

"Lovino, _everybody_ knows that." Abel said bluntly.

"_Really_...?"Lovino asked,embarrassed.

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Abel said,clearly enjoying himself. He put a paw on Lovino's shoulder. "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?" He asked,starting to pull away

"Oh... Okay... " Lovino muttered,clearly down-trotted. Abel patted him on the head,a bit roughly.

"Hey, Uncle Bastard, will I like the surprise?" Lovino asked.

"Lovino, it's to _DIE_ for." Abel said,looking over his shoulder,with a slightly, just slightly, evil grin.

Over on the top of the gorge,a large group of wildebeest were grazing. Hidden under a rock arch,Elizaveta, Roderich, and Gilbert were waiting. Roderich stomach growled nosily.

"Shut Up." Elizaveta told him and his stomach.

"I can't help it. I'm so hungry." Roderich moaned,then jumped up. "I gotta have a wildebeest!" He exclaimed.

"Stay _Put_." Elizaveta commanded him.

"Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Roderich asked desperately.

"No! We wait for the signal from Abel." Elizaveta told him harshly. On cue,Abel mounted on a rock in their view.

"There he is..." She made a evil,almost humorous face. " Let's go." She commanded.

"Frikin' Little Roar. Puh!" Lovino muttered,still sitting on his rock. A lizard conveniently walked by. Lovino growled at it.

"Rarr!" He exclaimed. The lizard had no reaction. Lovino jumped from his rock and tried again.

"Rrrrrraowr-h!" He yowled. Still no success. Lovino moved closer and inhaled deeply.

"_RAOWR_!" He shouted. The lizard finally skittered off. Lovino's roar echoed off the canyon. Lovino's ears lifted to relish the echo. But, however, soon the echo was eclipsed by a low rumble. Lovino looked down,startled to see pebbles jumping from their lovely home on the ground. Lovino looked up to see the terrific sight of a herd of wildebeests running towards him. Lovino's eyes widened and he took off at full speed.

Elizaveta, Roderich, and Gilbert were chasing the herd,nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Ludwig standing a short distance from the canyon.

"Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move." Ludwig noted,looking where the wildebeests were rampaging.

"Odd... " Antonio noted.

Suddenly,Abel ran up, out of breath.

"Antonio. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Lovino's down there!" He said,voice full of fake anxiety.

"_Lovi_?" Antonio exclaimed at his beloved son's name.

Lovino had been running and finally climbed up a dead tree. Ludwig flew down ahead of Antonio and Abel,into the canyon. Soon, he stopped Lovino.

"Ludwig! Help Me!" Lovino cried,clinging precariously to the tree.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Ludwig shouted back.

"_Frickin' Hurry then_!" Lovino shouted,loosing his grip quickly.

Antonio and Abel had gotten to the lowest edge of the gorge. Ludwig flew back to them and pointed Lovino out.

"There! _There_! On that tree!" He cried.

"Hold on, Lovino!" Antonio shouted. Though,a wildebeest rammed into Lovino's tree,nearly breaking it.

"_CHIGI_!" Lovino screamed,his branch wildly swing to and fro.

Antonio quickly ran into the herd,joining the stampede.

"Oh, Abel, this is awful. What will we do? Hah.. I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!" Ludwig cried a squawk of protest when Abel backhanded him into a wall,knocking him out. Abel's eyes followed Antonio's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully.

Antonio ran with the herd till slight past the tree. He whipped around the front of some of the wildebeest and ran into the herd towards Lovino's tree. He got rammed head-first once,throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hit Lovino's tree,throwing Lovino into the air. Antonio luckily got up in time to catch him in the air with his mouth. Antonio got hit again though, and accidentally threw Lovino. Lovino dodged a few oncoming wildebeest. Antonio ran by with the herd and grabbed Lovino again. He jumped up to a near rock ledge and set Lovino down, but was immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede.

"_DAD_!" Lovino screamed, horror evident as his father was thrown into what looked like a suicidal position. Lovino looked and looked, but couldn't find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Antonio leaped out of the herd and stated to climb with great difficulty, up the sheer rock slope. Lovino turned and started to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Lovino's sight, Antonio reached a point below a ledge where he couldn't climb due to the steepness. His claws were scraping and his back paws had no traction. Above him on the ledge was the one and only, Abel.

"Abel! Broth-" Antonio cut off,slipping, but barely hung on. "Brother! help me!" he pleaded.

Abel disdainfully looked down, and then suddenly latches onto Antonio's forepaws with his claws extended. Antonio roared, primarily from the sudden pain of Abel-his own BROTHER'S- claws, but also due to the sudden realization. His expression slowly changed to one of horror as he recognized Abel's intent for the first time.

"Long live the King." Abel said slowly and evilly. Abel threw his brother backwards,and Antonio free-fell,back first. He fell into the raging stampede below.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!" Antonio screamed,falling into his death pit.

Lovino's eyes widened as he saw his father hit the ground. No sounds were heard of his thumping on the ground,and Lovino didn't have a good view of it either. Lovino's own scream mingled with his father's.

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo_!"

Everything was clouded by dust when the herd finally passed. Lovino bounded to the canyon floor, his father nowhere to be seen.

Lovino coughed,"Dad!" He exclaimed. A sound was heard.

"Dad?" Lovino asked,hopefully,quietly. however,it was just a stray wildebeest that ran past. The beast curved around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Antonio,laying on his side. He wasn't moving or breathing. Lovino approached the body.

"Dad?... Dad, come on." Lovino said hopefully,rubbing against Antonio's cheek. Antonio's head merely rolled back in place after the rub. "You gotta get the frick up!" Lovino exclaimed,placing both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes. "Dad. We gotta go home!" Lovino tried, tugging at Antonio's ear. No response. Lovino ran off a bit, very scared. "HEEEELP! Somebody!" He cried, his voice reverberating hollowly off the side of the gorge. "Anybody...help.." He said, a few tears sliding down his golden cheeks.

Lovino turned back to the body. He nuzzled up under the limp paw so that his father was embracing him.

"Lovino... _What have you done_?" A voice asked. Quickly, Lovino looked up. Above him was the worst person right now, Abel.

* * *

><p><strong>...DAMN YOU ABEL!DAMN YOU DISNEY!<strong>

**...alas...the show must go on...sadly...update up by tomorrow**

**Not even Chibiromano,Chibitalia,OR Chipmunk-Romano could cheer me up...need to listen to Spain's Hatafutte Parade...**


	7. Chapter 6

**wah, mean Abel! Though, Chipmunk Romano finally made me laugh :), let as continue, even after this great loss...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own not Hetalia or Lion King!**

* * *

><p>ll Re Leone<p>

"T-there were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an fricking accident, I... I didn't mean for it to fricking happen!" Lovino protested, jumping back,still crying.

Abel embraced Lovino, yet he was till distant. "Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means." Abel paused to pull Lovino closer, and the cub hid his face on Abel's foreleg. "for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead." He reminded, looking at Lovino with mock regret. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." He continued. The look on Lovino's face clearly showed he was crushed, believing Abel's accusation.

"Oh! What will your mother think?" Abel exclaimed, that thought "occurring" to him.

"What am I gonna fricking do?" Lovino asked, sniffing.

"Run Away, Lovino. Run... Run away and never return." Abel instructed him.

Lovino ran off blindly, obviously broken. The three hyenas appeared behind Abel.

"Kill him." Was all the older lion said.

The hyenas happily took off after him, and Abel stood motionless. Lovino was chased the entire length of the gully. He reached the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Seeing no other choice he jumped and tumbled down into a patch of briars below. The hyenas pursued him the entire way, but when they were down towards the briars, Roderich saw them and recoiled.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, skidding extensively, but managed to stop just above the brambles. He heaved a sigh of relief, but alas, Gilbert and Elizaveta ran into him, propelling him into the bushes.

"YEOW!" Roderich screamed, jumping out of the bushes, thorns on his backside. Gilbert and Elizaveta both laughed for all their money was worth.

"Hey- There he goes! There he goes!" Elizaveta cried, seeing Lovino emerge from the other side of the briars.

"So go get him." Roderich said plainly, removing his thorns.

"There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?" Elizaveta said, pointing at Roderich's ever-hurting thorns.

Roderich spit some thorns into Gilbert's laughing fave, and Gilbert gave a yelp of pain.

"We gotta finish the job." He argued.

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill 'im." Elizaveta instructed.

where Lovino was running away.

"Yeah! You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" Roderich shouted into the direction Lovino was running, "Kill Ya" echoing off into the distance. Slowly, the hyenas lurked back to the Pride Lands.

* * *

><p>Abel was telling the lionesses by moonlight of this "tragedy" on Pride Rock.<p>

"Antonio's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Lovino, who had barely begun to live..." He said, faking a sad tone.

Ludwig and some lionesses were comforting Bella, who had bended her head in extreme pain. Amelia was rubbing against Alice's paw, crying.

"...For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... " Abel said, hyenas starting to emerge, casting eerie, green shadows and laughing hollowly.{The hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing "...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Abel ascended Pride Rock as the hyneas appeared in full force.

At some distance away, Arthur was watching this, shaking his head. When he was home in his tree house, he was in the same position. After wiping away a tear, he reached up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it.

Somewhere in the desert, Lovino was laying out in the hot desert sun.

* * *

><p><strong>yay, short chapter!<strong>

**ENTER FELICIANO AND FELIKS IN NEXT CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW, AS ALWAYS!**

**GOOD NIGHT/MORNING AND GOODBYE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay, Sorry for late chapter!**

* * *

><p>ll Re Leone<p>

Buzzards were circling Lovino's unmoving body. One descended, then the rest followed. They circled around him. Suddenly, Feliks riding Feliciano appeared and dived into the midst of the buzzards. They slapped and kicked them all away.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Like, Get outta here! Whoo!" Feliks cheered, pointing at the buzzards who were flying away.

"I love it! Bowling for buzzards,ve!" Feliciano said happily.

"Like, Get's 'em every time, fer sure." Feliks said, dusting himself off and laughing.

"Uh-oh. Hey Feliks,ve. You better look. I think it's still alive, ve." Feliciano said, spotting Lovino.

"Like, ewww..." Feliks groaned, but walked in front of Lovino, who was lying with his paw over his face.

"All, righty, like, what have we got here?" Feliks asked, smelling Lovino. He tried to life the cub's paw, to no avail. He got under it and with a great push got it over Lovino's head. Then he saw the cub's face.

"Jeez, it a lion!" Feliks exclaimed, jumping up on Feliciano. "Like, Run, Feli! Move it!" He shouted.

"Hey, Feliks. It's just a little lion, ve. Look at him. He's so cute and all alone, ve! Can we keep him, vee?" Feliciano asked.

"Feli, are you, like, nuts! We're talking about a lion. Lion eat guys like us!" Feliks yelled into his ear, making a reverberating effect.

"But he's so little, ve." Feliciano leaned over to regard Lovino, and accidentally dumped Feliks from his head.

"He's gonna get bigger." Feliks reminded him.

"Maybe he'll be on our side, vee" Feliciano suggested.

"A-huh! That's like, the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Like, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know like, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea.}" Feliks said, stealing Feliciano's idea.

"So we keeping 'im,ve?" Feliciano asked happily.

"Like, Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?" Feliks asked.

Feliciano scooped Lovino up on his tusks, "uhhh..." He started.

"Like, my point exactly. Jeez, I totally fried. Let's like, get out of here and find some shade." Feliks said, and Feliciano trotted off with Feliks on his back and carrying Lovino.

* * *

><p>After some time, Feliks had directed Feliciano,still carrying Lovino, to a pool of water and oasis. Feliciano gently laid Lovino by the water, and Feliks splashed some in his face. Lovino slowly stirred and woke up.<p>

"Like, you okay, kid?" Feliks asked.

" I guess so." Lovino said, looking off to the side.

"you nearly died, vee" Feliciano told him.

"like, I saved you." Feliks boasted. Feliciano snorted at him.

"Well, uh, Feli helped. Like, a little." he added.

"Thanks for your help." Lovino said dully, heading off quietly back to the desert.

"Hey, like, where are you going?" Feliks asked him.

"Nowhere." Lovino said, still walking out.

"Gee, like he looks blue." Feliks told Feliciano, still watching Lovino.

"I'd say brownish, ve." Feliciano suggested.

"No, no, no, no. I mean like, he's depressed. " Feliks rephrased.

"Oh." Feliciano said,and he trotted up to Lovino.

"Hey kid, what's eatin' ya, ve?" Feliciano asked him.

"Nothing; he's ,like at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain!" Feliks joked. Feliciano and Lovino stared at him silently. "Ha ha hum... ahem." Feliks tried to recover after realizing his joke flopped."So, like, where you from...?" He asked,

"Who cares? I can't go back." Lovino stated bluntly.

"Ahh. Your like, an outcast! That's totes great, so are we!" Feliks concluded.

"What'cha do kid, vee?" Feliciano asked him.

"Something terrible. But I don't want to talk about it." Lovino said guiltily.

"Good. Like, we don't wanna hear about it." Feliks told him.

"Come on, Feliks, vee" Feliciano scolded, and turned his attention to Lovino, "Anything we can do, ve?" He asked.

"Not unless you can change the past." Lovino said, looking at the ground.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."" Feliciano told him.

"Like, No. No. Totally, No." Feliks said, waving his arms.

"I mean..." Feliciano started again.

"Amateur. Lie down before you like, hurt yourself." Feliks said, before turning to Lovino,"It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and like, you can't do anything about it, right?" He asked.

"Right." Lovino nodded.

Feliks poked Lovino's nose. "Wrong! When the world like, turns its back on you, you turn your back like, on the world." He told him.

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Lovino said.

"Then like, maybe you need a new lesson. Like, Repeat after me." Feliks cleared his throat. " Hakuna Matata." he said.

"What?" Lovino asked,still lethargic.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta, It means "No worries."" Feliks said.

**"Feliks:**

**Hakuna Matata!**

**Like, What a wonderful phrase**

_Feliciano:_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze,ve!_

**It like, means no worries**

**For the rest of your days**!" They sang, Feliks pulling Lovino over to a green bush and leans him back on it.

_**It's our problem-free**_

_**Philosophy!**_

**Hakuna Matata! **Feliks quickly filed lone of Lovino's claw to a nub.

"Hakuna Matata?" Lovino asked,

"Yeah, it's our motto, ve." Feliciano said.

"What's a motto?" Lovino asked again.

"Nothing! Like, What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha..." Feliks said.

"You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems, vee." Feliciano said, laughing.

"Like, That's right! Take Feli for example." Feliks exclaimed.

**"Why, when he was a young warthog...**

_When I was a young wart hoooog!" _Feliciano sang in an Italian counter-tenor range.

"Very nice." Feliks noted, cleaning his ear.

"Thanks!" Feliciano smiled.

**"He found his aroma lacked a like, certain appeal**

**He could like, clear the Savannah after like, every meal"**

_"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind"_

_And oh, the shame,ve!_

**"Like, He was ashamed!**

_Thoughta changin' my name_,_ve!_

**Oh, like, what's in a name?**

_And I got downhearted_

**How did you like, feel?**

_Ev'rytime that I..."_

"Feli! Like, Not in front of the kids!" Feliks exclaimed.

"Oh... sorry, ve..." Feliciano blushed. Lovino watched with growing interest when Feliks hoisted Feliciano into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging.

_**"Hakuna Matata!**_

_**What a wonderful phrase**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

_**Ain't no passing craze"**_

Finally, Lovino joined in, becoming more and more enthusiastic.

"It means no worries

For the rest of your days" He sang.

"Yeah, Like, sing it, kid!" Feliks said, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to him.

**"It's our problem-free ..."**Feliks and Lovino sang to together.

_"... philosophy..." _Feliciano landed next to them, with a flatulent sound.

_**Hakuna Matata!" **_All three exclaimed.

Feliks pulled back a fern lead, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain made a beautiful view.

"Welcome... to like, our humble home!" Feliks mock bowed with a wave of his hand.

"You fricking live here?" Lovino asked, awed.

"We like, live wherever we want." Feliks said.

"Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Ve!" Feliciano cheered.

"It's beautiful." Lovino said.

"I'm starved." Feliciano noted with a loud, raunchy belch.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole fricking zebra." Lovino agreed.

Feliks was rather disturbed by Lovino's want for meat- a little bit taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen.

"Eeeahhah. We're like, fresh out of zebra." He said.

"Any antelope?" Lovino tried.

"Na ah" Feliks shook his head.

"Hippo?" Lovino said, a bit desperate.

"Nope. Like, Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to like, rustle up some grub." Feliks stopped in front of a log. Feliciano forced it up with his snout, revealing many insects. Feliks picked one up.

"Eeew. What the frick is that?" Lovino asked, disgusted.

"A grub. What's it look like?" Feliks asked, popping it into his mouth.

"Eeew. Frickin' Gross." Lovino recoiled from the log.

"Mmmm. Tastes like chicken." Feliks noted, mouth full.

Feliciano slurped a large worm from the ground. Both Feliks and Feliciano were feasting on bugs, completely used to it.

"Slimy, yet satisfying." Feliciano told Lovino, slurping more bugs.

"These are like, rare delicacies. Mmmm." Feliks said, picking a bug up and eating it, crunching. "Piquant, with a totally pleasant crunch." He said,

"You'll learn to love 'em." Feliciano said.

"I'm like, telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities." Feliks explained, poking his hand into a knothole- and many bugs scrambled out. " Oooh! The like, little cream-filled kind." he exclaimed, munching on it. "And best of all, no worries." he finished.

Feliks had been collecting bugs on a leaf. He offered it to Lovino. Lovino picked out a grub.

"Well, kid?" Feliks asked.

"Oh well- Hakuna Matata." Lovino said, and ate it...

"Slimy, yet satisfying." Lovino said, somehow looking more cheerful.

"Like, That's it!" Feliks cheered.

The rest of the bugs flew off the leaf in a colorful flutter.

All three were crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to an imaginary beat. Over the years, Lovino became a teenager, than a full-grown adult.

_**"Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata.!" **_Feliks and Feliciano chanted.

"It means no worries

For the rest of your fricking days." Lovino sang, a fully adult voice developed.

_**"It's our problem-free**_

_**Philosophy!" **_All three sang.

"Hakuna Fricking Matata!" Lovino sang.

All three dove off of the log into a pond. First, Feliks jumped in doing a cannonball, and made a small splash. Then Feliciano, doing a swan dive, made a small splash too. Finally Lovino swung out on a vine, gripping it in his teeth. However, before he could dive, the vine broke under his weight. The resulting splash is big enough to wash Feliciano and Feliks ashore.

Lovino joined Feliks and Feliciano on shore. Feliks, Feliciano, and Lovino boogeyed off into the forest to their imaginary beat.

* * *

><p><strong>HAKUNA MATATA EVERYONE!~<strong>

**Update by tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiyas!Chapter 7, START!**

**As you should know, I don't own Hetalia or Lion King.**

* * *

><p>ll Re Leone<p>

Back at Pride Rock, everyone was in misery..

_"Nobody knows_

_The trouble I've seen_

_Nobody knows_

_My sorrow..." _Ludwig sang slowly, trapped in a bone cage.

"Oh Ludwig, _do_ lighten up. " Abel said, tossing a bone at him, and it clattered against the cage

"Sing something with a little... bounce in it." He demanded.

After a moment, Ludwig started to sing "_It's a small world after all..." _He sang annoyingly, glaring at Abel.

"No! No. Anything but that!" Abel interrupted, almost shouting.

Ludwig thought again, holing up a feather as the tune came to him to him."_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (diddely-dee-dee) There they are a-standing in a row... _" He sang , Abel enjoyed this and started to join in.

_"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..." _They both sang, Ludwig miserable, and Abel as happy as can be.

"... I would never have had to do this for Antonio." Ludwig sighed as Abel continued the song.

"_What_? What did you say?" Abel shouted, quick and angry.

"Oh, nothing!" Ludwig caught himself to late.

"You _know _the law: Never, _ever_ mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the _KING_!" On the last few words Abel shoved his muzzle between the ribs of Ludwig's cage. His breath blew Ludwig up against the wall.

"Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches!" Ludwig stuttered, laughing nervously.

"Hey Boss!" Roderich called, walking into the cave.

"Oh, what is it _this_ time?" Abel asked, uninterested.

"We got a bone to pick with you." Roderich continued.

"I'll handle this." Elizaveta elbowed Roderich, before saying to Abel," Abel, there's no food, no water..." She explained.

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees." Roderich added.

"It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting.." Abel said exasperatedly, making a helpless gesture.

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt." Roderich told him.

"Oh... eat Ludwig." Abel said, pointing to the hornbill.

"Oh, you wouldn't want _me_! I'd be so tough and gamey and... _eeww_..." Ludwig backed up in his cage.

"Oh, Ludwig, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish." Abel reassured him.

"I thought things were bad under Antonio." Roderich whispered to Elizaveta, but Abel heard.

"_What_ did you say?" Abel snapped.

"I said Ant..."Roderich started to repeat.

Elizaveta was smiling at Abel, and thwacked Roderich with a frying pan to remind him.

"I said, uh... "antacids?" Roderich thought up.

"Good. Now _get out._"Abel snapped at them.

The trio started out, but they paused.

"Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry." Roderich reminded Abel.

"_Out_!" Abel snapped again.

As they ran off, Gilbert let loose a crazy laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I replaced the thwack with Elizaveta's frying pan, gotta problem with it? And, I have NO idea what an 'antacid' is, so don't ask me.<strong>

**... I just cracked at that though, Luddy singing '_it's a Small World_' and '_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_'... LOL That's be RICH.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Eh, I feel dead.**

* * *

><p>ll Re Leone<p>

In the jungle... there was a monstrous belch. Feliks, Feliciano and Lovino were laying after a meal, looking at the stars.

"Whoah. Like, Nice one, Lovi." Feliks commented.

"Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed." Lovino smiled contentedly.

"Me too. I ate like a pig, ve' Feliciano noted.

"Feliciano - you are a pig." Lovino reminded him.

"Oh. Right." Feliciano then shut up.

All three sighed deeply in unison.

"Feliks?" Feliciano asked.

"Like, Yeah?" Feliks asked.

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there, ve?" Feliciano pointed to the vast sky of sparkling lights.

"Feli. Like, I don't wonder; I know." Feliks said.

"Oh. What are they?" Feliciano asked.

"Like, They're fireflies. Fireflies that like, uh... got stuck up on that big... like, bluish-black... thing." Feliks waved his hand around.

"Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away, ve" Feliciano told him.

"Feli, like, wit' you, like, everything's gas." Feliks noticed boredly.

"Lovi, what do you think?" Feliciano asked the lion.

"Well, I don't know..." Lovino started.

"Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Lovi, we told you ours... pleeeease?" Feliciano pleaded.

"Like, Come on, come on... Like, give, give.." Feliks prodded.

"Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us." Lovino revealed reluctantly.

"Really?" Feliciano asked, awed.

"You mean a bunch of like, royal dead guys are like, watching us? " Feliks asked, trying to keep a composure before,"Pbbb." He broke out laughing. Feliciano joined in and Lovino did halfheartedly.

"Like, Who told you something like that? What mook like, made that up?" Feliks asked.

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" Lovino said, smiling sadly.

"Aw, Like, you're killing me, Lovi!" Feliks exclaimed, still chucking.

Lovino looked back up at the stars. He quietly got up and left.

"Like, Was it something I said?" Feliks asked.

* * *

><p>Lovino walked out on a ledge and looked up at the stars. He then collapsed to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss was stirred into the air by his flop.<p>

* * *

><p>Across the desert, Arthur's hand snatched some floss out of the air. He sniffed it, grunted, and bounded down into his tree. He poured the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifted it around, and then ate from the same kind of fruit he anointed Lovino with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawned on his face.<p>

"Lovino? He's- he's alive? He he- he's alive!" Arthur exclaimed, laughing.

Arthur grabbed his staff. Laughing in delight, he picked up some paint and put a mane on the smeared lion image on the wall.

"It is time!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Time for What, Wise old Artie?<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Sigh I feel dead still.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR LION KING~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the jungle, Feliciano was singing the bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight".<p>

Feliks joins in as they walked through the forest.

"**Ohi'mbube**

**Ohi'mbube.." **Feliciano sang, continued as Feliks started his part.

_"Like, In the jungle_

_The mighty jungle_

_Like, The lion sleeps tonight._

_In the like, jungle_

_like, The mighty jungle"_ Feliks sang, swaying back and forth as he walked.

Feliciano turned to follow a bug and he faded out.

_"Like, The lion sleeps..." _Feliks paused to shout "Like, I can't hear you, buddy, like, back me up!"

But, Feliciano has left Feliks alone, following his bug.

"_A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Fel-el-bum-ba-way_" Feliks sang in full,good falsetto. Then he realized Feliciano wasn't there.

"A-Feli?

Like, Feli?" Feliks asked to no one.

Meanwhile, Feliciano following the bug. He was still humming the bass to that song too. He stalked the bug up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tried to jump over the log he got stuck momentarily and looked back.

"Feliks?" He asked, spooked. He looked around, then shrugged it off and jumped over the log.

As he viewed the bug at close range,he spotted a pair of green eyes out in the grass. It turned out to be a lioness getting ready to jump.

"YEEEEAAAHHH, VE!" Feliciano cried, running away, the lioness in hot pursuit.

The lioness, with teeth and claws bared, chased poor Feliciano around at high speed.

"Like, Feli?" Feliks asked, hearing the noise of the chase.

Feliciano ran near Feliks and got stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through.

"Feli!Feli ! Hey, Like, what's goin' on?" Feliks asked, running over to him.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Feliciano wailed.

Like, Huh?" Feliks got up on the branch and saw the lioness charging at full speed towards them. He got down quickly and tried to help push Feliciano out from under the root.

"Woah! ...Like, Jeez! Why do I always have to like, save your AAAAAA!" Feliks said, when he saw the lioness was about to close on Feliciano and he was in the line of attack!

At the last minute, Lovino bounded over Feliciano and caught the lioness head on at full force. They started fighting savagely.

"Like, Don't worry, buddy. I'm like, here for ya. Everything's like, gonna be okay." Feliks reassured Feliciano, before cupping his hands near his mouth and shouting to Lovino. "Like, Get her! Bite her like, head! Like, Go for the jugular! The jugular!" Once again, he switched who he was talking to, "See, Like, I told you he'd like, come in handy." he told Feliciano.

The lions tangled for a bit more. The fight soon became wrestling. The lioness flipped Lovino and pinned him with a loud thump. Lovino was obviously startled by this. The lioness was still baring her teeth, but Lovino was very surprised and no longer threatening.

"Amelia?" He asked.

Amelia immediately backed off and looked at Lovino, examining him.

"Is it really you?" Lovino asked.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked, a little bit harsh.

"It's me. Lovino." Lovino stated bluntly.

"Lovi?" She asked, realizing,"Whoah!" They ran to greet each other after a long time. Their greetings were enthusiastic and ran over each other.

"Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU..." Amelia blabbed aimlessly.

"Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you..." Lovino did the same.

Meanwhile, Feliks was completely baffled at this little scene.

"Like, Hey, what's goin' on here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Lovino asked Amelia, ignoring Feliks.

"What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?" Amelia returned.

"HEY! LIKE, WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!" Feliks finally shouted.

"Feliks, this is Amelia. She's my fricking best friend!" Lovino introduced.

"Like, Friend?" Feliks exclaimed, genuinely confused.

"Yeah. Hey, Feliciano, come over here." Lovino called the warthog over. Feliciano finally got unstuck and trotted over.

"Amelia, this is Feliciano. Feliciano, Amelia." Lovino said between them.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, ve!" Feliciano exclaimed, mock bowing.

"The pleasure's all mine." Amelia replied, giggling.

"Like, How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Like, Time out.. Lemme get this like, straight. You like, know her. She knows you. But she wants to like, eat him. And everybody's... like, okay with this? LIKE, DID I MISS SOMETHING?" Feliks sorted out.

"Relax, Feliks!" Lovino said to him.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?" Amelia said excitedly.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Lovino protested quickly, thinking she was talking about Antonio's death.

"Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead." Amelia said downheartedly.

"They do?" Lovino asked, confused.

"Yeah. Abel told us about the stampede." Amelia explained.

"He did? Well..." Lovino paused, beginning to see something "what else did he tell you?" He asked.

"What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king." Amelia said happily.

"King? Pbbb. Lady, have you like, got your lions crossed." Feliks told her,

"King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet. " Feliciano cried, noisily kissing Lovino's paw.

"Fricking Stop it Already!" Lovino told him, a little harsh, a little teasing.

"It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T- he's like, not the king." Feliks reminded Feliciano."Like, Are ya?" He asked Lovino.

"No." Lovino replied curtly.

"Lovi?" Amelia asked quietly.

"No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago." Lovino explained.

"Like, let me get this straight. You're like, the king? And you like, never told us?" Feliks asked, dumbfounded.

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Lovino tried.

"Like, but with power!" Feliks retorted, enthusiastic.

"Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?" Amelia asked, apologetic.

"Like, Hey," Feliks started, tapping Feliciano, "Like, whatever she has to say, she can say like, in front of us. Right, Lovi?" He asked.

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better go." Lovino said after some deep thinking.

Timon: {Aghast, then resigned} "It starts. You think like, you know a guy..." Feliks muttered, aghast before resigning, him and Feliciano padding off, Feliciano sighing.

"Feliks and Feliciano. You learn to fricking love 'em." Lovino told Amelia. Amelia had her head bowed down sadly, ears drooping.

"What? ...What is it?" Lovino asked, worried.

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. " Amelia explained quietly, pulling a pained expression,"...What it means to me." She drooped even farther, if possible.

"Hey, it's okay." Lovino reassured her.

" I've really missed you." Amelia told him. She rubbed under his chin, purring.

Lovino was startled by Amelia 's boldness for an instant, before reciprocating.

"I've fricking missed you too." He admitted quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.<strong>

**Don't flame on every single one of my stories, I tellz it how it is! Shut Up and die in a hole!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I've neglected this, haven't I? I'm sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>ll Re Leone<p>

As the two lions were rubbing heads, Feliks sighed, him and Feliciano watching from the bushes.

" I tell you, like, Feli, this stinks." Feliks said, sighed heavily.

"Oh. Sorry." Feliciano said, blushing.

"Not you. Like, Them! Him. Her. Like, Alone." Feliks made a gesture toward Amelia and Lovino.

"What's wrong with that?" Feliciano asked.

_"Like, I can see what's happening" _Feliks sang

**What? **Feliciano asked.

_"And they don't like, have a clue"_

**Who?**

_They'll fall in like, love and here's the like, bottom line_

_Our trio's down to like, two._

**Oh.**

_"Ze sweet caress of like, twilight" _Feliks sang in a sarcastic mock-French accent.

_"There's like, magic everywhere" _Feliks was back to normal, but still sarcastic.

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

Lovino and Amelia walked in front of a waterfall, eying each other.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things." _

After walking around each other, taking in each others movements, they stopped to drink at the water.

_"So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me." _Lovino quickly pushed the idea of telling his past out of his head.

_"He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what? I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?" _Amelia eyed Lovino, as if, by pure will power she could make him tell her what's wrong.

Lovino looked at Amelia, smiled, and ran off. He ran back, grabbed a vine in his mouth and splashed into the middle of the pond. Amelie looked out over the still water. Suddenly Lovino lunged up under her and pulled her in the pond playfully. She immediately came out dripping and miffed. When Lovino came out, she pushed him back in.

After a while they were tussling. They ended up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Lovino ended up pinning Amelia for a first time. She gave him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Lovino. startled stared at Amelia, who gave him a seductive smile. Lovino 's expression changed from a surprised one to a comprehending one. The two rubbed heads.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things?_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far -_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are._

Meanwhile, Feliks and Feliciano were holding back tears.

_"And like, if he falls in love tonight" _Feliks cut out as Feliciano sniffed.

_"It can be like, assumed -" _He continued, hugging Feliciano tearfully.

**"His carefree days with us are history -" **Feliciano added the next part.

"_**In short, our pal is doomed." **_They sang together, before crying full force.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Feliks and Feli~<br>**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ohmigosh. I 've been neglecting this soooooooo much. For all you who actually read this, I present you, the last three chaps of this movie.**

* * *

><p>Amelia and Lovino were walking in a part of the forest.<p>

"Isn't this a great place?" Lovino asked Amelia.

"It _is _beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive _all _this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?" She agreed and asked a question.

Meanwhile, Lovino climbed into a "hammock" of hanging vines before answering.

"Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great." He said, but it sounded like he was trying to concvince both of them.

Amelia's voice caught, barely under control, "We've really needed you at home." She accused.

"No one needs me." Lovino argued weakly, voice quiter.

" Yes, we _do! _You're the _king_." Amelia shot back.

"Amelia, we've been throug this. I'm not the king. Abel is." Lovino answered.

"Lovi, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands." Amelia told him,

"What?" Lovino paused, looking at her with disbelief.

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. Lovi, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve." Amelia said sadly.

" I can't go back." Lovino repeated.

"_Why?_" Amelia questioned, raising her voice.

"You wouldn't understand." Lovino told her.

"_What _wouldn't I understand?" Amelia asked.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata." Lovino muttered the last part, speaking hastily.

"_What?_" Amelia asked.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..." Lovino was interupped by Amelia.

"_Lovino!_" Her eyes were wide, agast and shocked. She even used his full name.

"... And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Lovino continued, irratated.

Lovino started away from Amelia, walking on a fallen tree. But Amelia trotted back up to him.

"Because it's your _responsibility!" _She argued stubbornly.

"Well, what about you? YOU left." Lovino accused.

"I left to find help!" Amelia anwsered, desperate, " And I found YOU. Don't you _understand? _You're our only hope." She said.

"Sorry." Lovino stated.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Lovi I remember." Amelia said, annoyed, worried, and sad at once.

"You're right, I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Lovino asked.

"No, just disappointed." Amelia said.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Lovino threw out there, walking away again.

"Good. At least _one _of us does." Amelia snapped back.

Lovino paused, obviously cut by her comment. He rounded on her, angry as a bitching grizzly bear.

"Listen, you think you can just freaking show up and tell me how to freaking live my life? You don't even freaking know what I've been through!" Lovino nearly shouted in Amelia's face.

"I would if you would just _tell _me!" Amelia bit back.

"_Forget _it!" Lovino snapped, turning away.

_"Fine!" _Amelia hollared back, not bothering to follow him this time.

Lovino was now pacing in a field.

"She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." Lovino paused his rant to look up at the stars. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of _me. _It's my fault. It's my fault." He said, angry at first, but ending sadly. Lovino bowed his head, holding back tears.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Arthur was in a nearby tree... cause that's what monkeys do, right? Anyway, he was chanting.<p>

_"Asante sana! [Thank you very much!] _

_Squash banana! [Squash banana!] _

_We we nugu! [You're a BABOON,] _

_Mi mi apana! [And I'm not!]"_

He chanted, annoying Lovino. But when he moved away. Arthur, elated by the sight of Lovino, followed him. Lovino lied down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbed the water; Arthur, now in a new tree, started his chant again.

"Come on, will you freaking cut it out?" Lovino asked, annoyed. Arthur just laughed, but looked a little annoyed. He did some random acrobatics in his trees, because he's a monkey. Not a wierd human who did magic, like the pictures he had painted once. It had scared Arthur to end. Well- wait. of track here.

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" Arthur exclaimed, laughing again.

Lovino walked away; Arthur followed.

"Freaking Creepy Little Monkey. Will you stop _following _me? Who_ are _you_?_" Lovino asked.

Then suddenly, the dubbed 'Freaking Creepy Little Monkey' was there, in Lovino's face. "The question is: _Whooo_... are_ you_?" He asked.

Lovino was startled at first, but then sighed. " I thought I knew. Now I'm not to sure." he said honestly.

" Well, _I _know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret." Arthur said. When Lovino did. Arthur burst out singing,

_"Asante sana!  
>Squash banana!<br>We we nugu!  
>Mi mi apana!"<em>

"Enough already. What's that supposed to _mean _anyway?" Lovino asked.

" It means you are a baboon- and I'm not." Arthur said, laughing.

"I think... you're a little confused." Lovino said carefully, backing away.

Magically in front of Lovino again, Arthur smiled. " _Wrong. _I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know _who _you are." The baboon said.

"Oh, I suppose _you _know?" Lovino asked, sarcasic and irritated.

"Sure do; you're Antonio's boy. ... Cheerio!" Arthur said, swinging off cackling.

Lovino frozed, sursprised by this revelation.

"Hey, wait!" Lovino exclaimed, racing after the baboon.

When Lovino caught up, Arthur was in a meditative lotus position on a rock.

"You knew me father?" Lovino asked.

"Correction- I _know _your father." Arthur said in monotone.

"I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago." Lovino said sadly.

Arthur suddenly leaped off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area.

"Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's _alive! _And I'll show him to you. You follow old Arthur, he knows the way. Come on!" Arthur cackled, leaping into the brush, leading Lovino. Lovino tried to keep up, but his size a disadvantage right now.

"Don't dawdle. _Hurry up!" _Athur scolded.

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait." Lovino panted.

"Come on, come on." Arthur urged.

"Would you slow down?" Lovino answered, annoyed.

Arthur was flitting was easily through the canopy ahead of Lovino, laughing hollowly and whooping. Lovino on the other hand, was not happy and struggling to keep up. Suddenly, Arthur appeared with his hand held up right into Lovino's face.

"_STOP!" _Arthur hollared. Then, he motionedo Lovino near some reeds. Arthur parted the reeds and points past with his staff, which appeared from God know's where.

"_Look down there." _The baboon intructed.

Lovino quietly and carefully worked his way out. He looked over the edge and saw his reflection in a pool of water. He was startled, maybe at his own mature appearance, but then he realized what he looked at.

"That's not my father. That's just my reflection." Lovino said, with a disappointed sigh.

"Noo. Look _harder_." Arthur told him, motioning over the pool. Ripples formed, distorting Lovino's reflection; they resolved into Antonio's race. Lovino heard a deep rumbling noise.

"You see, he lives in _you_" Arthur said.

Lovino started, awestruck. The wind picked up. In the air, a huge image of Antonio was forming from the clouds. He seemed to be walking from the stars. His image was ghostly at first, but steadily gained color and coherence.

"_Lovino_" Antonio said quietly.

"Father?" Lovino asked, eyes wide.

"Lovino, you have forgotten me." Antonio accused.

"No. How could I?" Lovino argued.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me Look inside yourself, Lovino. You are more than what you have _become. _You must take your place in the Circle of Life." Antonio explained.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Lovino tried, sounding like a child.

"_Remember who you are. _You are my son, and the one true king." Antonio reminded Lovino. Lovino's expression was a mix of awe, fear, and sadness. Even more so when Antonio's image started to fade.

_"Remember who you are." _Antonio said, fading quickly into the clouds. Lovino ran into the fields, trying to keep up.

"No. Don't leave me." Lovino hollared.

"_Remember..."_

"Father!"

_"Remember..."_

"Don't leave me."

_"Remember..." _With that whisper, Antonio was gone.

Lovino was left in the fields, looking at the cloud that covered his father's image. Arthur approached him.

"What was THAT?" Arthur threw back his head and laughed," The weather- Pbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?" The baboon asked.

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing." Lovino said, smiling slightly.

"Ahhh. Change is good." Arthur stated.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Lovino murmered.

Arthur smacked Lovino with his staff.

"_Oww! _Jeez- what was that for?" Lovino said irritated.

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" Arthur exclaimed, laughing.

Lovino rubbed his head. "Yeah, but it still _hurts."_

"Oh, yes, the past _can _hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... _learn_ from it." Arthur clarified.

He swung at Lovin again, but this time Lovino ducked.

"Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

"First, I'm gonna take your stick." Lovino annouced, tossing Arthur's staff to the side.

"No, no, no, no! Not the _stick!_ " Arthur gasped, horrified. As the baboon picked up his "stick", Lovino started running off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Arthur called.

"I'm going back!" Lovino hollared, looking straight ahead.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Arthur laughed, he hooted and hollers. As he held his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zinged arcoss the sky.

_Busa le lizwe {This land, invincible.} _

_Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]_

_Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]_

_Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land]_

_Sabusa le lizwe [You shall rule this land] _

_Sabusa le lizwe [You shall rule this land] _

_Sabusa le lizwe [You shall rule this land] _

_**Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Arthur is totally not insane, right? Right? XD<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**BOOM! Your second wish has been granted. The second to last chapter of Il Re Leone!~**

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE, Feliks and Feliciano were... well... sleeping. Quite peacefully, really. Felils was curled up on Feliciano; as the warthog was lieing on his back. Both were hansomely snoring away. In his snoring, Feliciano occasionally mumbled "Grubs, grubs"<p>

Amelia approached them and taps Feliks with a paw.

"Hey, hey, wake up. " She spoke.

Feliks woke and saw a huge lion face in his view. He started screaming and Feliciano joined in.

"It's OK. Whoa, _whoa. _It's OK. It's ME." Amelia calmed them.

"Like, don't ever do that again! Carnivores, like, _oy!" _Feliks screeched.

"Have you guys seen Lovino?" Amelia asked.

"I thought he was with _you." _Feliks said, holding a hand to his head.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" Amelia asked herself.

Arthur laughed suddenly and everyone turned ot him, sitting in a tree above them.

"Ho, ho, ho. You won't find him _here._ Ha ha. The king... has returned." Arthur explained.

"I can't believe it." Amelia said quietly, then spoke up, "He's gone _back."_

"Gone back? Like, what do you mean." Feliks looked to where Arthur was, but the baboon was gone!

"Hey! Like what's goin' on here? Who's the _monkey?"_ Feliks asked.

"Lovi's gone to challenge Abel." Amelia told them.

"Who?" Feliks asked.

"Abel." Amelia repeated.

"Who's got a stable?" Feliciano asked.

"No, no, no. It's his uncle." Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Like, the monkey's his _uncle?" _Feliks tried to clarify.

"No! Lovi's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king." Amelia said annoyed.

"_Oooh." _Feliciano and Feliks spoke in snyc.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE, Lovino was charging full speed across the desert, face set in determination. He was going to make things right. He was. <em>HE WAS!<em>

Lovino slowly crossed the desolated land. He reached the lip of a cliff and looked out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it was painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, settled on Lovino's face.

"Lovi, wait up!" Amelia called, trotting up next to him on the ledge. "... It's awful, isn't it?" She asked.

"I didn't want to believe you." Lovino admitted.

"What made you come back?" Amelia asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is _my _kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" Lovino explained.

"I will." Amelia said.

"It's gonna be dangerous." Lovino warned.

"Danger? _Ha! _I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha." Amelia teased, quoting younger Lovino.

" Like, I see nothing funny about this." Feliks said, walking up also, Feliciano in tow.

"Feliks? Feli? What are you doing here?" Lovino asked.

Feliciano bowed on one foreleg. "At you service, me liege." He said.

"Uh. Like, we're going to fight your uncle... for _this?" _Feliks asked.

"Yes, Feliks; this is my home." Lovino said.

"Fth. Like, talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Lovi, if it's important to you," He paused to bow," Like, we're with you to the end."

Lovino smiled appreciatively. It was a nice scene with the four of them on the ledge viewing the work ahead of them. It might take some time and effort for this.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>I no like effort and time. JK. Lovi doesn't though.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**And finally, I present you, Ladies and Gentlemen, the finale of Il Re Leone. *sniff* It was nice knowing you... sorta. Whatever.**

* * *

><p>"Hyenas. I <em>hate <em>hyenas." Feliks groaned. "So, like, what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?" He whispered to Lovino.

"Live bait." Lovino answered.

"Good idea." Feliks stopped, realizing. "_Heey."_

He complained.

"Come on, Feliks- you guys have to create a diversion." Lovino said.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Feliks asked, incredulous.

Lovino smirked eviliy.

Feliks was standing in a hula outfit. Feliciano was set up like a roast pig, even with an apple!

_"Luau!_

_Like, if you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_  
><em>Eat my buddy Feli here, like, because he is a treat<em>  
><em>Come on down and dine<em>  
><em>Like, On this tasty swine<em>  
><em>All you have to do is get in line<em>

_Aaaare you achin'_  
><em>(Yup, yup, yup)<em>  
><em>Foooor some bacon?<em>  
><em>(Yup, yup, yup)<em>  
><em>Heeee's a big pig<em>  
><em>(Yup, yup)<em>  
><em>You could be a big pig too.<em>

_Oy!"_

They ran off screaming, to lead some of the hyenas away. Lovino and Amelia slip by.

"Amelia, you find my mother and rally the lionesses." Lovino intructed. "I'll look for Abel."

* * *

><p>Lovino was making his way up Pride Rock. Abel calling his mother causes him to pause and watch.<p>

"_BELLE!" _Abel roared.

Belle ascends Pride Rock. The hyenas snapped at her heels, but she only glared disdainfully at them.

"Yes, Abel?" Belle asked cooly.

"Where is your hunting party. They're not doing their job." Abel said.

"Abel, there is no food. The herds have moved on." Belle said calmly.

"No. You're just not looking hard enough." Abel said.

"It's _over_. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We _must _leave Pride Rock." Belle argued.

"We're not going _anywhere." _Abel snapped.

"Then you have sentenced us to death." Belle told him.

"Then so be it." Abel snarled back.

"You can't do that." Belle said, disgusted and amazed.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want." Abel said, slightly bragging.

"If you were _half _the king Antonio was you would nev-" Belle didn't finish because Abel hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm _ten_ times the king Antonio was!" Abel shouted.

Lovino appeared on the ledge, growling loudly. He leap out and ran to his mother. Abel mistook Lovino as Anotnio and was understandably frightened.

"Antonio? No. You're dead." Abel gasped.

Belle awakened at her son's nudge, but mistook his as Antonio as Abel did.

"Antonio?" She asked weakly.

"No. It's me." Lovino said quietly.

"Lovino? You're _alive?" _Belle asked, delighted, then took on some confusion. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home." Lovino said fondly.

"Lovino?" Abel asked, confused, then regained his form. "_Lovino! _I'm a little surprised to see you," He said, giving the hyenas above him an angry look, " _Alive..." _

On the word "Alive" Elizaveta, Roderich, and Gilbert gulped audibly and slinked into the shadows.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Lovino growled, Belle looking on with some pride.

Abel backed into a wall, apologetic, "Oh, Lovino, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

"... Are no longer yours. Step down, Abel." Lovino finished for them.

"Oh, oh, ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh- however, there is one little problem. You see _them?" _Abel asked, pointing at the horde of hyenas on the rocks above. "They think I'M king." He tried.

Amelia appeared with the rest of the lionesses.

"Well, _we _don't. Lovi is the rightful king." She spoke bravely.

" The choice is yours, Abel. Either step down or fight." Lovino threatened.

"Oh, must it all end in _violence? _I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Lovino?" Abel asked, a plot forming in his mind.

"That's not going to work, Abel. I've put it behind me." Lovino said.

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind _them?" _Abel mentally grinned, all was going to plan.

"Lovi, what is he talking about?" Amelia asked.

Abel was delighted. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Lovino, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Antonio's _death!" _He spat out the last word.

Abel last line caused the lionesses to start. All were concentrating on Lovino.

Lovino steeled himself, then took a step forward. "I am" he said.

Belle approached him.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true." She said, with much grief.

"It's true." Lovino answered, regretfully.

"You see! He admits it! _Murderer!" _Lightning crashed behind Abel's head, as if to punctuate his words.

"No. It was an accident." Lovino explained.

Abel walked around and around Lovino as he accused him.

"If it weren't for you, Antonio would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?" Abel asked.

"No." Lovino said.

"Then... you're... _guilty." _Abel said severely.

"No. I'm not a murderer." Lovino answered.

"Oh, Lovino, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS.. _WHY!" _Able said, backing Lovino up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentance, Lovino slipped over the edge and was clinging to the ledge by just his forepaws! Lighting stuck below, igniting a fire.

_"LOVI!" _Amelia shouted.

Abel sat back and pretended to think.

"Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." Abel said, latching on to Lovino like he did Antonio.

"And here's MY little secret. _I killed Antonio." _Abel whispered into Lovino's ear.

Lovino had a quick memory flash back to the intsant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the sceam of when his father died. In one giant leap, he lunged up and pinned Abel on his back. Abel was caught completely by surprise and was understandably very nervous and shaken, once again.

_"NooooooOOO!... Murderer!" _Lovino shouted at Abel.

"No. Lovino, please." Abel pleaded.

"Tell them the _truth" _Lovino snarled.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold-llgkk!" Abel choked as Lovino started to wrap his paws around his neck.

"All right. _All right. _I did it." Abel admitted, quietly and vemonously.

"So they can _hear _you." Lovino growled.

"_I killed Antonio!" _Abel grumbled, grudgingly, but clear.

Amelia starts toward Abel, as the hyenas attack Lovino in a wall of teeth. The lionesses joined in.

* * *

><p>Feliks and Feliciano came charging in, sending hyenas flying with Feliciano's tusks.<p>

"_Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyy-yyaaaaaaaaaah!" _Feliciano cried.

"'Scuse me. Pardon. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" Feliks cheered.

Feliciano did a move that made hyenas fly, a bowling strike sound rung in their heads. Arthur whacked a hyena off Lovino.

Arthur, with a battle scream, joined the fray, using a kung-fu "B-Movie" style, complete with sound effects.

"WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!" Were just a dew sounds Arthur made.

MEANWHILE, Feliks was running from Elizaveta. He ran into the cave. Ludwig spotting him and Feliks ran for his cage.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Ludwig hollared.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Feliks screeched, running into teh cage. ".. _Ple-he-hease _don't eat me." Feliks said to the hyenas.

Feliciano suddenly appeared at the cave's enterance.

"Problem?" Feliciano asked.

"Hey, who's the pig?" Roderich asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Feliciano questioned.

"Like, uh oh. They called him a pig." Feliks said.

"Are you talking to _me?" _Feliciano repeated.

"Like, totally should't 'a done that."

"ARE YOU TALKING TO _ME?"_

"Now they're totally in for it."

"They CALL me... _MIIISTER PIG! _AAAAAHHH..." Feliciano roared and charged, driving the hyenas off.

"Take that! And that!" Feliks cheered.

"owowowowowowowowowowowow.." Roderich whined.

"Take that! and that! You yellow belly.." Feliciano snorted.

"Take that you stupid-" Luwig said.

They started the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE,<p>

Lovino was chasing Abel up to the high point of Pride Rock. Abel runs up to the ledge and sees the sheer drop. Lovino leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Abel was very apprehensive, seeing he was cornered and at Lovino's mercy.

"_Murderer." _Lovino said, quietly, severly.

"Lovino, Lovino. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you." Abel pleaded.

"You don't deserve to _live." _Lovino accused.

"But, Lovino, I am... ah... _family. _It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault- it was their idea!" Abel exclaimed.

Elizaveta, Roderich, and Gilbret were slinking in the background. They overheard and backed away, growling at Abel's betrayal. Tjeu should have suspected it, really.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a _lie_." Lovino growled.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle..?" Abel asked, making an ingratiating grin.

"No, Abel.I'm not like you." Lovino said.

"Oh, Lovino, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything." Abel said, greatly relieved.

"_Run. _Run away Abel. And never return." Lovino said gravely, with deep anger.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish... _your Majesty!" _Abel said, swiping hot coals into Lovino's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Lovino pawed the coals away as Abel leap and attacked.

The fight seemed as if it was in slow motion. Both Abel and Lovino landed heavy blows. Lovino got knocked on his back, and Abel leap through the flames at him. Lovino gathered his courage and uses Abel's momentum in a "throw" similar to Amelia's fighting tatics to send him flying over the edge. Abel tumbled to the bottom. He weakly got up, and saw Rodeich, Elizaveta, and Gilbert approaching and smiled. Gilbert had a _very _angry look to his albino hyena features.

"Ahh, my friends." Abel said.

"Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the _enemy!" _Elizaveta cried.

"Yeah, that's what _I _heard." Roderich said venomously.

"Gil?" Both turned to Gilbert, who laughing evily.

"No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. _No!_ I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! _NOO!"_ Abel cried, very nervous.

For the kiddies, we'll just say the magical hordes of hyenas... "defeat" Abel.

For the others... let's just say not a bone was left of 'im. The hyenas had a good dinner, hey?

Rain opened the heavens and douses the fires. Lovino camed down and greeted his mother and Amelia. Arthur motioned for Lovino to ascend Pride Rock as king. Lovino starts up and pauses to hug Arthur as his father did.

"It is time." Arthur spoke.

Vey majestically, Lovino ascended through the rain. Through a hole in the clouds, a patch of stars shown through, one star shinning brighter than the rest.

_"Remember" _Lovino heard Antonio say. His expression gained confidence and strength. He roared and the lionesses roar in reply.

YEARS LATER, the savannah was in full bloom again.

_Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]_

_Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]_

_Busea le lizwe [Rule this land]_

_Bus-busa ngo xolo [Rule, rule with peace]_

_Se-fi-le_

_Baba ti-tabo_

_Maye babo_

_Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land]_

_He!_

_Se-fi-le _

_Busa Lovino! Busa Lovino! [Rule Lovino! Rule Lovino!_

_Ubuse ngo xolo [You must rule with peace]_

_Ubuse ngo thando [You must rule with love]_

_Ubuse ngo xolo [You must rule with peace] _

_Ubuse ngo thando [You must rule with love]_

_Ubuse ngo xolo [Rule with peace]_

Lovino, Feliks, Feliciano, and Amelia were on Pride Rock. Ludwig flew up to the point. Feliks, of course, shook his arms in the classic victory sign. All the groups of herds are there and making noise as in the presentation of Lovino.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_ngonyama nengw' enamabala_

_ngw' enamabala-wa)_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

_Circle of... Liiife_

Arthur appeared, holding Madeline, Amelia and Lovino's daughter. He lifted her to present her to the crowd. The Circle of Life is complete.

_THE_

_LION KING_

_IL_

_RE LEONE_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM DONE. Bai now. Should I do Lion King 2?<strong>


End file.
